


Olicity Fic Challenge: 14 Days of Olicity

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 prompts for 14 days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: Blanket Forts

Hey everyone! This is my submission for Day 1 of the Olicity Fic Challenge!

Prompt: Blanket Forts

Enjoy!

 

“This week’s snowstorm is one for the record books, people! More than 20 inches of snow overnight, with no signs of stopping. If you do plan on going outside at all today, bundle up in layers, layers, layers! That’s all for the weather today. In other news-”

Oliver turned the TV off. Perfect. Checking the time on the clock sitting on the mantel beneath the TV, Oliver decided he had enough time to get started on his surprise. 

He grinned on his way to the kitchen.

0o0o0

Felicity woke up to heavenly aroma of coffee. Opening her eyes blearily, she saw her husband quietly walking into the bedroom carrying a very full tray in his hands. Seeing she was awake, Oliver smiled at her and walked over to the bed while she sat up against the headboard. Placing the tray in the middle of the bed, Oliver leaned over to Felicity and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, hon.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I take it from the smorgasbord of food we’re having breakfast in bed today?”

“Oh, we are gonna be doing a lot of things in bed today, Felicity. This is only the start of them,” Oliver said, grinning cheekily. 

Felicity laughed, and they both dug in to the hearty breakfast that Oliver had made.

0o0o0

After breakfast was cleaned up, the two of them settled back into bed and dozed for a couple hours, sometimes just holding each other, sometimes talking, about anything and everything. Neither of them had ever enjoyed doing the big, crazy romantic things that some other people did on Valentine’s Day. They preferred quiet, romantic gestures. The two of them got enough excitement on a daily basis from both their day and night jobs. 

However, their afternoon was much more active. After a light lunch, Oliver and Felicity went outside and spent the afternoon in the snow, making snow angels and building snowmen and igloos that just kept collapsing, no matter how mathematically stable they should have been, according to Felicity’s calculations. 

By the time the two of them came back inside, cold and shivering but with big goofy grins on their faces, it had gotten dark. Changing into warm, comfortable clothes, Oliver began making dinner while Felicity put their wet clothes into the dryer. 

“Hey, Oliver?”

“Yeah, hon?”

“I’m gonna go up and take a quick shower; try to warm up a bit.”

“Okay. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.” 

“Plenty of time,” she said, coming over to kiss him on the corner of his jaw. However, he turned at the last second so their lips met. The two of them kissed for a moment or for hours, simply basking in each other’s presence. 

Felicity pulled away to go shower. Oliver watched her go upstairs, and the second he heard the door to their room shut, he ran over to where he had stashed everything this morning. While he was making breakfast, Oliver had pre-prepared dinner and hidden it in the fridge so he would have time to build his real surprise. But dinner was cooking, and his wife was preoccupied. So he had to get started.

0o0o0

Felicity looked in the mirror. Hair, blow-dried and curly, just the way Oliver likes it. Check. Light make-up, just enough to bring out her eyes. Check. Bright red lipstick, Oliver’s favorite color. Check. Very slinky and very expensive lingerie set. Check. 

Felicity took a deep breath, psyching herself up to go downstairs to her husband. Because she had another surprise waiting for him. A big one.

Wrapping her robe around herself and making sure everything was covered, Felicity walked downstairs, hungry for dinner. What she saw when she reached the living room stopped her in her tracks.

0o0o0

Alright. Oliver rubbed his hands together, going through his mental checklist. Food, cooked to perfection. Check. Felicity’s favorite red wine. Check. Christmas lights to give everything a soft golden glow. Check. An enormous fort smack dab in the middle of the living room that contained every pillow and cushion they owned. Check. 

Oliver heard Felicity’s footsteps on the stairs and stood up so he could see her reaction. It was everything he hoped it would be. She froze at the bottom of the staircase, eyes wide and mouth hung open. She turned shocked eyes to her husband, who was grinning hopefully. 

“I figured that even though we aren’t going to a fancy restaurant, we could still eat someplace new.”

Felicity walked over to where Oliver stood, giving him an enthusiastic kiss. “Oliver, this is amazing! How did you manage to build this so quickly? I mean, I didn’t think I was upstairs for very long, although I may have lost track of time-”

Oliver silenced her with another kiss. “I had this all planned out. It was just a mater of putting it all together.”

Felicity smiled at her husband. “I think it’s perfect.” She sniffed the air. “Is that… Did you make chicken cordon bleu?”

“Yes I did. It’s all waiting for you in the fort.”

Felicity giggled and went to crawl in, but Oliver pulled her back to him, kissing her. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you look, Felicity. I can only imagine what you have, or don’t have, on under that robe.”

Felicity gave him a sultry smile, pulling away and crawling inside the fort. 

0o0o0

The two of them ate every bite of the meal, hungry after their fun-filled afternoon. Feeling full and pleasantly drowsy, they were lounging in the fort, when Oliver noticed something. 

“Felicity…”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t drink any of your wine.”

Felicity froze. She had hoped he wouldn’t notice that. “That would be correct.”

He looked at her questioningly. “Did you not like it? I thought I made sure to get your favorite.”

“You did get my favorite. It’s just…” she paused, then thought, what the hell. “I… can’t drink wine.”

“What do you mean you can’t drink wine? It’s your favorite drink after coffee.”

“Yeah, it is, but…” Felicity reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the plastic bag.

Oliver’s eyes widened, because inside that plastic bag… was a pregnancy test. He looked closer. It was positive.

“Felicity… Please tell me that is what I think it is.”

Felicity took a shaky breath. “Well, if you think it’s a positive pregnancy test, telling us that we are going to have a baby, then it’s exactly what you think.”

Oliver looked from the test to his wife, who had happy tears in her eyes. Oliver’s own eyes watered. He grabbed his wife’s face and gave her a passionate and breathless kiss. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

Felicity nodded, Oliver’s hands still cradling her face. He laughed in joy, then kissed her again, opening her robe so he could place a hand on her abdomen where their baby now rested. However, his eyes caught exactly what his lovely pregnant wife was wearing underneath the robe. He looked back up at her, his eyes darkening. 

“I’d say ‘Happy Birthday to me’ but that would be the wrong holiday.”

Felicity laughed at that. “As wonderful as it is, your birthday is not a national holiday.”

“It is to me,” said Oliver, leaning back and admiring his wife’s body that would soon grow round with their child. “Felicity, you look stunning.”

Felicity leaned forward, kissing Oliver and pressing him back onto the cushions. “Thank you. And now you get to have some fun taking this off me.”

Oliver chuckled into their kiss, pulling back to look at his wife again. “I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I love you too.”

They woke up the next morning to over two feet of snow outside their house. Looks like they’ll have to have another snow day.

 

And there you have it! Day 1! I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I can’t wait to see what other prompts there are!


	2. Day 2: Girls' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/6d7a26e625ef2998b1591fdfc722897c/tumblr_inline_o1xq542c0t1tp3ujn_500.jpg

Enjoy!

Felicity was sure about one thing. She did not expect her night to turn out like this.

0o0o0

Earlier in the evening

She and Iris, Sara, and Thea had decided to go out for the evening, to let off some steam. They had all been unusually busy for the last week and needed some time to unwind a little, so Iris suggested that they take a night and just let loose. Thea had said she had the perfect place, so they all met her at the address she texted to them. Except she hadn’t told them that they were apparently going clubbing.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Felicity, Iris and Sara were shocked to see the ridiculously long line stemming from the entrance of the club down the block. Whatever this place was, it was clearly popular.

Felicity turned to her two friends, saying, “Ok, there is no way we are ever going to get in there! Not only are none of dressed to go clubbing, look at the line! We’d be spending all night standing there!”

“Are we sure we’re at he right address?” asked Iris.

“Yup,” said Sara. “I double checked the directions before we came here. Also, I don’t see Thea anywhere.”

The three of them looked around the parking lot to try to catch a glimpse of their friend, but couldn’t find her anywhere.

Slightly worried, Felicity took out her phone and said, “I’m calling her. Hopefully we can get this whole thing straightened out.” 

“‘Licity!”

Felicity struggled to hear her over “Hey, Thea. Listen, Iris, Sara and I are standing in the parking lot of some club. I don’t think you gave us the right address.”

“What? Yes I did! You guys are standing outside Verdant, aren’t you?”

Felicity turned to look at the club entrance, seeing a green sign above the door spelling Verdant. Huh. Looks like they were in the right place. “Yeah, but Thea, why are we here? I thought we were gonna be at a bar or a restaurant, some place where we could hang out and catch up with each other, not a loud, sweaty club.”

“Felicity, live a little! I’m already inside, I have a really nice table waiting, and I gave your names at the door. Just have your IDs ready.”

Felicity turned to Iris and Sara, saying, “Apparently we are in the right place. Thea says that there’s a table waiting for us and all we need to do is show our IDs and we’re in. What do you guys say?”

“A night at the hottest club in the city? I’m in!” said Sara, and Iris nodded in agreement. Felicity sighed, and said to Thea, “We’ll be there in a minute,” and hung up. The three of them got their IDs out and walked up to the door, showing them to the bouncer, who immediately let them in. 

Not knowing where to go, the three girls stood near the entrance. The all turned at the sound of Thea’s voice.

“There you guys are! Come on, our table is upstairs, where it’s a bit quieter.”

“Thea, how did you manage to get us a spot in here? This is the hottest club in the city!”

Thea smirked at them over her shoulder. “I know the owner. Which reminds me, drinks are on the house tonight.”

 

The four of them ended up having a lot more fun than they thought, especially Felicity, who actually got up and danced with the other girls when a good song came on. They were all pleasantly buzzed, the drinks having been expertly made and the food - specially ordered by Thea - surprisingly delicious. 

The four of them were finishing their last drinks when Felicity heard a voice calling her name. 

“Felicity?”

She turned her head, looking around for the person who was calling her. When she saw who it was, she groaned, turning back to her table of friends.

“Guess who’s here, guys.”

They looked at her questioningly. She gestured behind her, and they all turned to see Cooper Seldon, Felicity’s ex, walking toward their table.

“No way! Creepy Cooper? I thought he left Starling,” said Sara.

“So did I,” said Felicity, scowling into her drink. She really didn’t want to talk to him, not after what happened. 

The two of them had broken up a few months ago after Felicity found out that Cooper was using her software to hack into professors’ computers and steal the answers to their tests, and then selling the answers to students. Needless to say, she immediately kicked him out and called the cops on him. She hadn’t heard from him since then. 

“Felicity.”

Felicity looked up to see Cooper standing next to her. She stood up as well, placing her drink on the table. “Cooper. Hi.”

An awkward silence followed, in which Felicity simply waited for Cooper to begin speaking again. She had a feeling that she knew why he was here. Considering the line of people out the door of the club, Cooper didn’t walk in the front door. 

“Felicity, I’m really sorry about what happened-”

“Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?’

Cooper pretended like he hadn’t heard. “-and I wanted to make it up to you. I know things ended badly between us, but we had something really great together, and I really think if you just give me another chance-”

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are you serious? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Uh, no, I’m not. I really do think we could be great-”

“Cooper-” Felicity took a deep breath. She didn’t want to make a scene and get Thea in trouble, since she was the one who set up this whole evening. “I don’t want to be with you anymore. Not only did you lie to me, you used me - well, my tech, but still - and you stole from me. Whatever we had is over, and it’s been over since you decided that money was more important than me. I’ve moved on, Cooper. You should do the same.”

Cooper’s expression became progressively madder as Felicity spoke. When she was done, he said, “I can’t believe you! I love you, Felicity! I made a mistake, and I thought you would be able to see passed all that and we could give us another shot. But apparently you just can’t be bothered. You know, I really thought you were better than tha-”

“Excuse me, is this guy bothering you, babe?”

Felicity felt an arm slide around her waste and oh wow his hand is warm turned her head to stare into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even with the dim lights in the club, she could see that they practically glowed with an intensity she had never seen before. It took her a moment to comprehend what he said.

“What?”

“I asked if this guy was bothering you,” he said, giving Cooper a hard glare. While Mystery Guy’s face was turned, Felicity took a moment to look at the rest of him, and oh my god was he hot. That jaw of his could cut glass, and the stubble… It took a conscious effort on Felicity’s part not to reach up and stroke his cheek. Still pressed into his side, Felicity could also feel that he filled out his suit. Everywhere. 

He turned his eyes back to her, his gaze softening. She once again got caught in his stare, unable to speak. She didn’t know who he was, but she could see the mirth in his eyes that told her to play along.

“Uh, he was just leaving, actually.” She turned to Cooper, giving him a glare herself. She was still tucked into Mystery Guy’s side. “Weren’t you, Cooper?”

Cooper glared at Mystery Guy, saying, “Who the hell are you? Felicity and I were having a conversation before you interrupted.”

“I just so happen to be Felicity’s boyfriend. And I also happen to own this club. Who exactly are you?”

Felicity saw Cooper blanch at hearing that Mystery Guy was the owner of the club. She was surprised as well. This guy owned Verdant? How exactly did Thea know him?

“I’m a friend of Felicity’s,” said Cooper. “And like I said, we were having a conversation before you interrupted.”

Mystery Guy looked slightly amused. “Really? Because it looked to me like you were talking at her, and she clearly wants you gone. Especially since you snuck in the back door.” Mystery Guy glared at Cooper while saying that last sentence.

Felicity noticed movement behind Cooper and looked over his shoulder to see the biggest guy she’d ever seen walking over. The badge pinned to his black shirt said Security. Thea was walking behind him. 

“Is there a problem, Mr. Queen?”

Mr. Queen? Felicity’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. She was in the arms of Oliver Queen, billionaire by day, club owner by night, and Thea’s big brother. No wonder she was able to get them such great service for the evening. 

“This man was not admitted into the club. Please see to it that he leaves and doesn’t come back inside.”

 

Giant Security Guy nodded and took Cooper by the arm, dragging him back toward the entrance.

“Thanks, Digg,” Oliver called after him.

The Security guy named Digg dragged Cooper out of sight. 

Felicity turned to Oliver, about to thank him, when he spoke first. “I’m sorry about that.”

Felicity was confused. “About what?”

“About grabbing you and calling you my girlfriend. It just seemed like that guy wasn’t going to leave any time soon, and he did sneak into my club.”

Felicity smiled. “Thank you for the assist. You’re right, he wouldn’t have left, and then there would have been a scene, which would suck because of all the effort that Thea put into this evening.”

Oliver smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

The two of them stared at each other until they heard a throat clearing next to them. Both Oliver and Felicity turned to see Thea looking at the two of them, a big grin on her face. “Ollie! I was hoping you would be here tonight!”

Oliver grinned at his little sister, saying “You do realize this is my club, don’t you Speedy?”

“Not for much longer,” Thea sang. She turned to look at her friends. “In a few weeks Oliver is going to sign over ownership of the club to me.” 

Iris, Sara, and Felicity congratulated her while Oliver spoke. “And I think you’ll do great. I would love to be the one keeping this club going, but I’m going to be doing a lot more at Queen Consolidated. I want to make sure I’m putting enough effort into the new projects I’m assigned, and I can’t do that while having to worry about a night club.”

Thea came over to Oliver, giving him a one-armed hug. “I just hope I can do you proud.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Oh, by the way, this is Felicity Smoak,” said Thea, gesturing towards her. “I’ve been wanting to introduce you guys for a while. Felicity works at QC, Ollie.”

“Really?”

Felicity nodded. “I am the manager of the IT department.”

“So now I know who to come to if I ever spill a latte on my laptop,” said Oliver.

“Oliver, I would rather you come to me with a laptop full of bullets than one damaged by a latte.”

Oliver laughed. “Then I will make sure to keep any and all coffee away from my electronics.”

“See that you do.”

Felicity checked her watch, noticing that they had stayed over an hour later than they had planned. “Hey, guys?”

Her friends all turned to look at her. “Time to head home for the night. As fun as this was, we do have work tomorrow.”

Everyone began gathering their things, and Felicity went to grab her purse, but was held back by something. She looked down to see Oliver’s hand around her waste. They had been holding each other the entire time they’d been talking and hadn’t even noticed.

“Uh, Oliver…”

“Hm?” He looked over at her questioningly. 

“Your hand…”

“Oh!” He removed his hand from her waste, saying “I didn’t even realize. Sorry about that.”

“No harm done.” Felicity grabbed her purse. Iris and Sara had already stepped outside, so Felicity walked with Oliver out of the club. Only to see Iris, Sara, and Thea laughing at something. When they saw Felicity, they waved her over. Turning to see what they were looking at, Felicity let out a surprised laugh. 

Cooper was struggling to get out of a dirty trashcan. But that wasn’t the funny part. Well, it was funny, but what Felicity was laughing at was the graffiti on the wall above the trashcan. “Throw Your Ex Here”. Those words couldn’t have been truer. Felicity looked at where Digg was monitoring the line at the door, seeing a smirk on his face.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “So… I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow? Not that I actually would see you, you work over ten floors above me, and of course you shouldn’t have to go out of your way just to come and see me-”

“Felicity.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” he said with a smile on his face. 

Felicity smiled. Tonight certainly hadn’t turned out how she expected, but she had a feeling that tomorrow would be pretty good.

 

Whew! That took a lot longer than I thought it would! It also turned out to be longer than I thought.


	3. Day 3: Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: …“So you wrote your phone number on a napkin and then I called that number to ask you out but “you” just arrived and you look NOTHING like what I remembered. oh no. I think I called the wrong number.”

This one is a little dialogue ficlet thing, because my brain is fried. Hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

 

“You’re not my date.”

“Excuse me?” Felicity turned on her stool at the bar to face the man speaking to her.

“You’re not my date,” he said again.

Felicity looked at him, confused. Who was this guy?

“You called me and we set up a date here, and you said you would be wearing a red dress and your hair would be in a ponytail. You’re the only one who looks like that in this restaurant, but you’re not my date.”

“Wait, you’re the one who left that napkin for me on the counter of Big Belly while I was getting my takeout? I thought it was the other guy!”

“What other guy?”

“The one with dark hair, brown eyes, pretty tall, in a suit… Wait, if you left your number, and it wasn’t for me, then who was it for?”

“The brunette standing in line behind you when you ordered.”

…

“Well crap.”

“Yup.”

Felicity took a second to look at the guy now seated next to her at the bar. He was cute. Really cute. Maybe…

Felicity turned to him. “Look, obviously this date didn’t turn out the way either of us wanted, but we’re both here, and I made a reservation…”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Would you consider having dinner with me? I know I’m no leggy brunette, but…” 

“You know what? That actually sounds nice. “

“Great! Because they just announced our reservation.”

“I’m Felicity, by the way,” she said, reaching out to shake the guy’s hand.

“I’m Oliver.”

 

There ya go! Hope you all liked it, and as always, let me know what you think!


	4. Day 4: Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: …‘You came to take care of me after my surgery but now you’re sick and what are we supposed to do now?’

Here’s my submission for Day 4 of the Olicity Fic Challenge! Hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

 

Oliver Queen was defeated.

Star City’s resident badass crime-fighting vigilante mayoral candidate was defeated.

By the flu.

It felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest. And like his head was full of cotton balls. And he kept shivering, but he felt like he was on fire. And his throat was so dry. And he had spent his morning worshipping the porcelain throne while going through more boxes of tissues than he knew he had. 

Needless to say, Oliver absolutely hated being sick.

0o0o0

Felicity closed the loft door behind her, setting her purse and jacket on the nearby table, still holding on to the forearm crutches for support. Just because she was finally walking again didn’t mean she was back to full strength. Felicity called out to her fiancé. 

“Oliver?”

No response.

“Oliver, hon? Where are you? Alex called me and said that you didn’t go into the campaign office today. He tried calling you but you never responded. You ok?”

All she heard in response was a groan, coming from upstairs. 

Felicity was hit with a moment of panic. Had something happened to Oliver? Felicity moved up the stairs as quickly as she could, mindful of her injury. It would do no one any good if months of physical therapy were undone because Felicity was taking care of herself.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Felicity took a moment to catch her breath and call out to Oliver again. 

“Oliver?”

Another groan, from the direction of the bathroom.

Felicity walked over, only to see her fiancé practically passed out next to the toilet, the floor littered with used tissues. Felicity’s face scrunched up in sympathy at the sight. Her man was sick. Oliver hated being sick.

“Oh, baby. Not feeling good, are you?” she said, leaning against the counter. Oliver gave her another groan in response. Felicity laid her cool hand on the back of Oliver’s neck. His skin was burning. 

“Oliver? Can you wake up for me?”

Oliver’s head slowly lifted, his bleary eyes meeting Felicity’s. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Felicity? What are you doing home?”

“I’m here to take care of you. You are clearly very sick, and there’s no way in hell I am going to leave my ailing fiancé to his own devices when I can do something about it.”

Oliver cracked a small smile. “’Ailing fiancé’?”

“Yup. It’s my turn to help you, mister.”

“Felicity, I don’t want to take you away from work, especially after you just got back. I can call Thea-”

“Don’t you dare,” Felicity said. “Oliver, I want to take care of you. It will make me feel useful. Especially after all the help and support you’ve given me through my PT after the surgery. You have been there for me through all of it. Let me be there for you, ok?”

“Mmkay,” Oliver said, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Alright. Let’s get you showered and changed into some clean pjs, then get you back into bed.”

“And you’ll be here the whole time?” Oliver asked sleepily.

Felicity grinned. “The whole time.”

Felicity then sent off a text to the rest of the team. Batten down the hatches, people. Oliver is sick. I repeat, Oliver is sick.

Digg: I’ll get more tissues.

Thea: I’ll get the meds and some cough drops.

Laurel: I’ll get the soup.

Felicity smiled. Then sighed as she looked around at the messy bathroom. This was gonna take awhile.

 

So there we go! Oliver clearly does not like being sick, but who does? Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought


	5. Day 5: Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/8d116a882e6b8dd708354ccec930becc/tumblr_inline_o1t5z3UiSG1qzjy9p_400.jpg

Okay! Hi everyone, hope your days are going great! Here’s my submission for day 5 of the Olicity Fic Challenge! Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

 

Sometimes, Oliver wished he wasn’t the Mayor.

Make no mistake, he enjoyed his job. Oliver found it immensely rewarding, and was so grateful to the city that elected him, even though he really had no political experience. What he did have, however, was a genuine desire to see Star City thrive again, and apparently enough people believed in him to get him the winning votes. Since then, Oliver had worked his butt off, leaving the majority of the crime-fighting to Digg and Thea and Laurel. It had taken time, but the city was slowly starting to heal. And Oliver loved seeing the hard work of so many people pay off. The one thing he didn’t like, however, was board meetings. Or more accurately, bored meetings. 

Oliver had never been very good at simply staying in one place, so the long hours of sitting through presentation after presentation made him fidget in his chair more and more as the meetings went on. 

To distract himself, Oliver was stealthily texting Felicity under the table. She was still at home with Tommy, and more than anything Oliver just wanted to be with her, relaxing on the couch and holding his son. When he had been home, Tommy was almost always in Oliver’s arms, the weight of his son so comforting and calming to the new father. 

Sitting in that meeting on his first day back, Oliver could practically feel the phantom weight of Tommy in his arms, and he missed it. Missed it so much he was texting Felicity every few minutes, asking her to tell him what Tommy was doing. Felicity finally got tired of replying to him and was simply sending him pictures. Oliver saved every one of them to his phone.

One of the pictures in particular made Oliver really smile. Felicity had sent it to him a few minutes ago. It showed Tommy, asleep and covered in a blanket, snuggled up with their enormous dog, Pongo. Even though he wasn’t a dalmatian, Felicity’s fondness for Disney movies won out. Pongo was curled around Tommy, his large head covering the baby’s tiny feet. Oliver immediately made that picture his screen saver. 

Oliver was looking at that very picture when he heard his name being called.

“Mayor Queen?”

“Hm? Yes?” he asked, looking up at the person speaking to him.

“Are you ok?”

“Oh, yes. Please continue.” Oliver settled into his seat. He checked his phone one more time. Only three more hours to go.

 

And there you have it! Hope you all liked it.


	6. Day 6: Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: …”favorite character on tv show died.”

Hi everyone! I am really enjoying writing for the Olicity Fic Challenge, and I hope you all are enjoying reading the fics! Here’s my submission for Day 6!

Enjoy!

 

Oliver came home to the sound of sobbing.

Felicity and Thea had decided to spend the day together, which usually meant grabbing lunch and a couple hours of shopping. But not today. Because the two women decided to stay in and binge watch a bunch of shows. Who knew what state they would be in when Oliver got home. 

However, he somehow didn’t expect to see his fiance and his sister sitting on the couch together bawling their eyes out. Oliver was almost afraid to ask what was wrong.

“Uh… Are you guys okay? I thought the two of you were just going to watch TV shows all day.”

“That’s what we’re doing!” sobbed Thea, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose loudly into it. 

“Then why are you crying?” Oliver asked slowly.

Felicity pointed at the TV screen, wailing, “Matthew!”

Oliver looked up to see the opening credits for a new episode, the voice-over saying, “Previously, on Downton Abbey…”

Oh. Now Oliver got it. But wait… 

“Felicity, haven’t you watched that episode four times already?”

Oliver almost shrunk back at the glare Felicity was leveling at him. “That’s beside the point.”

Oliver nodded quickly, not wanting to upset Felicity further. He went into the kitchen and grabbed three spoons from a drawer, then got out Felicity’s mint chip ice cream, Thea’s cookie dough ice cream, and his own special Ben&Jerry’s Bourbon Brown Butter ice cream. Balancing all of them in his hands, he plopped down on the couch between his fiance and his sister. Handing off each person’s ice cream, Oliver looked at Thea, who held the remote.

“Alright. Next episode, please.”

And there goes day 6! This one was itty bitty, but still fun. Hope you liked it!


	7. Day 7: PAINtball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: … “I accidentally shot you in the leg and at first I felt bad, but now I’m not so sure because I’m carrying you to the nurse and you won’t stop complaining and yelling at me.”

And here’s my list for Day 7! I’m hard at work finishing up the rest of the prompts, as I’ve made it my personal mission to write all 14 of them. Hope you guys like this one!

Enjoy!

 

She couldn’t believe he shot her. 

She couldn’t believe he shot her. 

One of the best marksmen in the world and he somehow manages to completely miss his target and shoot her. 

He was so not getting any tonight.

“Wait, what? But Felicity-”

“Nope.”

“But-”

“Nuh-uh.”

“What are you two arguing about?” asked Thea, walking with Roy up to the not-so-happy couple.

“Oliver shot me so he’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Roy winced in sympathy, while Thea said, “Serves you right, Ollie.”

“Thanks for the familial support, Speedy.”

Thea scoffed. “Oh, please. Girl solidarity wins every time, Ollie.”

“Damn straight,” said Felicity, reaching over to give Thea a high five, jostling her position in Oliver’s arms. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Oliver said, holding Felicity more securely. “Let’s get you over to the medical station.”

The four of them left the field and went over to the med station, with Felicity describing in specific detail how much trouble Oliver was in the whole way there.

Setting Felicity down and stepping back so the nurse could look her over, Oliver said, “You know, Felicity, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

The glare Felicity sent Oliver almost made him take a step back. “I am going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that.”

Thea handed Felicity a plastic cup of water. “I’m not.”

“Well, you know that they say,” quipped Roy, causing everyone to look over at him. He grinned. 

“You can’t have Paintball without ‘pain’.”

Roy had to duck to miss the cup Felicity threw at his head. 

 

And so ends day 7!


	8. Day 8: A Blueberry Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Here’s my submission for Day 8 of the Olicity Fic Challenge! I know that it’s technically over, but I gave myself a personal challenge to complete all the prompts. So here we go!
> 
> http://56.media.tumblr.com/5172751f6ad1a56ac6cd3b10259b3cf8/tumblr_inline_o2ap8tIeYF1tp3ujn_500.png

Oliver smiled, looking at the entrance of his brand new shop. The big block letters reading Blue Brick Cafe stood in stark contrast to the white molding wrapped around the top of his little corner location. And the blue-painted brick made the whole shop stand out like a giant blueberry against the faded brown bricks of the rest of the street. 

Because that was the color he chose. The shop wasn’t painted sky blue, or baby blue, or navy, or ocean blue. 

It was blueberry blue. 

And it was perfect.

0o0o0

The choice of color for the shop was no accident. No, the blueberry color reminded Oliver of some of the happiest memories of his life. It reminded him of the blueberry pancakes that Raisa made for breakfast on the rare occasions when his entire family was home long enough to sit through a meal together. It reminded him of the color of his father’s favorite tie that Oliver watched him tie around his neck as he got ready to go to work every morning. It reminded him of the color of his mother’s favorite dress, the one she didn’t wear often but when she did his father’s face always lit up. 

Blueberry blue was the color of home to Oliver.

So when he opened his little shop, the first thing he did was paint it his favorite shade of blue. 

0o0o0

He had been open for seven months when she walked in. Digg had called off from his usual opening shift because his wife Lyla was out of town for the day and he needed to stay home to take care of their daughter Sara, so Oliver was the one setting out the fresh-baked pastries and snacks. He was just setting the last blueberry muffin on top of the display pile when the bell above the door jingled, signalling a customer. Oliver looked toward the entrance, seeing a young blonde woman walk in. She was already speaking.

“Hey, Digg! I’m gonna need my usual to go this morning. I am running so unbelievably late-”

When she looked up at the counter and saw someone who was definitely not Digg standing there, the woman stopped talking and froze.

Oliver couldn’t speak either. Other than being quite beautiful with her wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and rather adorable smile, she was wearing a blue dress. A blueberry blue dress. And paired with her bright red heels that matched her lipstick, only one word came to Oliver’s mind when he looked at her. Perfect. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her speaking again.

“Ok, you are definitely not Digg…”

“Uh, no. He had to take off this morning to take care of his daughter. I’m Oliver,” he said, reaching his hand over the counter to shake hers.

“Felicity.”

Felicity. That’s a pretty name. Fe-li-ci-ty, he thought as the two of them got lost in each other’s gazes.

The shrill ringtone of a cell phone broke the trance, the two of them realizing their hands were still clasped. Felicity reached into her purse for her phone and checked the display. She gasped. 

“Frack! I am so, so late! I really need to get going-”

“Wait, what about your usual?” Oliver asked as Felicity walked toward the door.

“Huh?” she said, turning back around.

“You said you needed your usual to go this morning. What do you usually get?”

“Uh, large coffee with cream and two sugars. And a blueberry muffin.”

Oliver quickly made her order and slid it across the counter while she rummaged through her purse trying to grab her wallet. Before she could pull it out though, Oliver said, “It’s on the house.”

Felicity looked up at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yup. Don’t worry about it. You don’t want to be late.”

“But won’t you get in trouble with the owner?”

Oliver smiled at that. “I have a feeling he’ll be fine with it.”

Felicity looked skeptical, but said, “If you’re sure…”

Oliver nodded, saying, “I am,” firmly.

“Well, thank you, Oliver. That was really nice of you,” she said, smiling at him as she grabbed her coffee and muffin. Walking quickly toward the door, she said, “Have a nice day, Oliver!”

“You too!” he hollered.

As he watched her walk out of his shop and rush down the street, Oliver smiled to himself.

He might need to be the one opening up the shop more often.

 

And there is day 8! Hope you all liked it! As always, let me know what you think. I live for feedback!


	9. Day 9: Playing Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "being caught doing something embarrassing. "

Sometimes, Oliver wished he was an only child. 

Make no mistake, his five-year-old little sister was okay, sometimes even tolerable. But when his parents were out at a QC function and it was Raisa’s day off, that meant that Oliver was the only one around to look after Thea. 

And that meant one thing.

Tea parties. 

And not refined, high society tea parties where everyone sat like they had sticks up their asses (Moira made Oliver go to one when he was younger for a charity event or something. The only thing Oliver remembered was that he would never eat a cucumber sandwich again). No, these tea parties were full of stuffed animals and pink tutus and plastic tiaras and no actual tea.

And Thea threw a major tantrum when Oliver wouldn’t play with her.

“Ollie, you gotta hold the cup with your pinkie out. See? Like dis!” said Thea, holding up her cup with pretend tea in it. 

Oliver sighed. “Of course, Speedy, how could I forget?”

“Ollie, it’s Princess Thea!”

“Right, sorry. Of course, Princess Thea.”

Just two more hours before mom and dad get home. Just two more hours before mom and dad get home.

Oliver was beginning to think he would be able to get through today relatively unscathed, until he heard the footsteps outside the room.

“Hey, Ollie, you weren’t answering your phone so I-” Tommy stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw in his pseudo sister’s room. And then he burst out laughing. 

He wasn’t laughing at the tea party. Or the stuffed animals filling the vacant chairs at the table. He was laughing at the fact that his best friend, Oliver Queen, was wearing a pink tutu around his waist and a purple plastic tiara on his head, and was holding a tiny pink tea cup. 

Tommy immediately went for the phone in his pocket and took a picture before Oliver could stop him. If looks could kill, the glare that Oliver was sporting at his best friend would have put him 12 feet under. 

Stifling his laughter, Tommy asked, “What are you guys doing?”

Thea’s face lit up brightly when she heard Tommy. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. “Tommy!”

“Hiya, Speedy.”

Tommy smiled at the adorable pout that formed on Thea’s face. “I’m not Speedy, I’m Princess Thea!”

Tommy bowed dramatically. “My apologies, Princess Thea. And who is that lovely young lady in the purple tiara?” he asked, pointing to Oliver, who rolled his eyes and smiled begrudgingly. 

“Oh, that’s just Ollie.”

Tommy laughed before stifling it again. Oliver scoffed with a look of mock indignation on his face. “Just Ollie? I would think that this tiara would at least make me some kind of royalty.”

Thea sighed. “Fine, I guess you can be Sir Ollie.”

Oliver nodded. “And what about Tommy? He certainly needs a title.”

Thea thought for a moment, a look of concentration on her face. The two boys struggled to keep their laughter contained. Suddenly her face brightened. “I got it! You can be Prince Thomas!”

“Oh! That’s even better than ‘sir’!” Tommy said as Thea pulled him over to the small table. He was about to sit down when Thea stopped him. 

“Wait! You need your costume!” she said, running over to where a massive toy chest sat filled with dress up clothes.

Tommy looked at Oliver and whispered, “What does she mean, ‘costume’?”

Oliver just smiled. 

Robert and Moira came back from their work outing just before dinner time. The two of them called out for their children, but heard no response. Walking up the stairs, they checked Oliver’s room to see it empty. Hearing sounds coming from Thea’s room, they opened the door to see Oliver, Tommy and Thea in tutus and tiaras, all of them primly sipping pretend tea. Moira quietly got out her phone and took a few pictures before the kids noticed them.

Quickly pocketing the phone, Moira then knocked on the open door to announce her presence. At the sound, Oliver, Tommy and Thea all looked over. Thea immediately ran over to her parents, saying, “Mommy! Daddy! You’re home!”

Robert reached down and lifted his daughter into his arms. “Yes we are, Speedy. You look so pretty in your princess dress! Did you have the boys playing with you all day?”

“Yup!”

Moira chimed in, “Well, as much fun as this tea party looks, it’s time for dinner, so the three of you need to wash up and come downstairs. We brought Big Belly Burger.”

The two boys tried to rush out of the room to get to the food, but Robert stopped them. When they looked at him questioningly, he pointed to their tutus and tiaras. Oliver and Tommy smiled, embarrassed, and placed their costumes in Thea’s toy chest. Then they all went downstairs to eat dinner.

 

Well there you have it! Kind of a cute moment between siblings. Hope you all liked it


	10. Day 10: Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://olicityandsteroline.tumblr.com/post/141871580666/14-days-of-olicity-day-10-childs-play

Enjoy!

 

Felicity checked her watch. He would be home any minute. Felicity set the Nerf gun and the note on the front table, where Oliver was sure to see it the moment he walked in the door. With a secret smile, she hid.

This would be so much fun.

0o0o0

Oliver stepped through the door wearily, tugging at his tie as he set down his briefcase and placed his jacket on the hook by the door. He called out to his wife. 

“Felicity? Honey? I’m home!”

He saw the note on the table, thinking she must have gone out for something, until he noticed the brightly colored Nerf gun laying next to the note. Stepping closer, he looked down and read what was written. 

Welcome home from work, baby!

Three things:

1\. The gun laying next to this note, already loaded, is yours.

2\. The other one is in my possession.

3\. You are under attack as of NOW.

Oliver smiled. His wife was awesome. 

Oliver stood still, listening for any sounds Felicity might make. Sure enough, after a few moments, he heard a creak from upstairs. Taking the Nerf gun, he crept silently up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the first room. 

Nothing. 

He did the same with the second.

Nothing.

Stepping backward out into the hall, he didn’t see her until it was too late. He felt the soft impact of the foam bullet hit the middle of his back. Whirling, he turned to see his wife racing down the stairs, giggling at having been able to catch him unawares. 

Oliver chased her, firing his Nerf gun in hopes of hitting her, while Felicity tried to fire back, looking behind her every so often to see where he was. He managed to catch up to her in the living room, the two of them standing on opposite sides of the couch. They had their Nerf guns pointed at each other. 

“Looks like we’re at a standoff,” said Oliver.

“This house ain’t big enough for the two of us,” Felicity responded with a terrible western accent. 

Oliver chuckled. “Really? We’re in the Old West, now?”

“That’s right, partner. Now, on the count of three, we both fire. Okay?”

“1…2…3!”

The both of them pulled their triggers, only for nothing to happen. They had run out of foam bullets. 

Oliver immediately tackled her, the two of them landing on the couch. Looking down at her, Oliver grinned. 

Felicity knew what that meant. “Oliver, don’t you dare-!”

She laughed hysterically as Oliver began tickling her. She tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but he held her fast. 

“Ok! Ok! Uncle! I give!” Felicity yelled. The both of them still laughing, Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He then gave her a peck on the nose and got up off the couch. He reached out a hand to help her up. 

“Well that was one way to come home from work,” Oliver smiled.

“I figured you could use a little fun to wind down from your day. Did it work?”

“Definitely,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Felicity pulled away, walking toward it. 

“That’ll be the pizza! And I made sure to get it half basil and mozzarella, half peppers and extra cheese.”

Oliver called to her as he went into the kitchen to get some plates. “I knew there was a reason I married you!”

Oliver smiled at the sound of her responding laughter.

 

And there it is! Day 10 is done! Hope you guys liked it! As always, tell me what you thought


	11. Day 11: Nonexistent Productivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at Day 11! Even though the 14 days are technically over, I’m still gonna write a fic for ‘em all, because I can and because the prompts are fun. 
> 
> Prompt: “I was going to be productive today but then I found this website.”

Enjoy!

 

When Curtis Holt walked through the doors of his boss’s office at Palmer Tech at the end of the workday to say goodbye before he went home, he expected it to look how it usually did every evening. Clean, with Felicity’s projects and computer parts all relegated to one section of worktables so they were out of the way whenever she had any meetings.

But that is not what Curtis saw. 

Felicity’s office was a mess. Curtis knew Felicity had stayed late the previous night, but she always cleaned up after herself when she was done. Apparently, today that wasn’t the case. 

Looking around the office, Curtis called out, “Felicity!” in hopes he would hear her. 

Her response came from inside the adjacent conference room. “In here!”

There were even more papers strewn around where Felicity sat, not to mention a few bags of chips and one or two bottles of energy drinks, at least that Curtis could see. 

Felicity was at her laptop, clicking away at something.

“Felicity?”

“Hm?” she asked without looking away from her laptop screen.

“Why is your office such a mess?”

“Oh, I’m going to clean it up before I go home at 6.”

“Felicity,” said Curtis, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. That made her turn to look at him. “It is 6.”

Felicity’s eyes widened, and she grabbed her phone to check the time, only to see three text messages from Oliver and two from Thea asking her when she was going to be done work. Crap.

Felicity scrambled out of her chair and began frantically cleaning up the mess in her office, almost tripping over her heels that she had taken off earlier. While she was running around, Curtis walked toward her computer and asked her, “What were you working on? It must have been important for you to completely forget the existence of the outside world.”

Focused on getting everything organized as quickly as possible so she could go home to her fiance, Felicity absentmindedly said, “Uh, important stuff. Super important stuff.”

Curtis raised an eyebrow at that. He leaned over to get a look at her screen. “So… your ‘super important stuff’ is a list of 15 Hedgehogs With Things that Look Like Hedgehogs?”

“Huh?” she said, still trying to tidy up her office. 

“Felicity!”

The sound of her name made her look up to see Curtis in front of her laptop, a questioning look on his face. She smiled sheepishly at him and said, “I, uh, got a little distracted.”

“For how long?”

“Um… 20 minutes?”

Curtis just looked at her. 

“Alright, a couple hours! Just when you think you’re done, there another list that pops up! And don’t even get me started on the quizzes. I found out that I’m 14 different types of foods and 3 types of Disney princesses. Buzzfeed is addicting!” 

“So I take it that means you got nothing done today?”

Felicity looked around the room at her messy office. “I think it would be safe to say that.”

Curtis sighed. “Well, let’s get this place into some semblance of clean so that we can both go home at a decent hour.”

0o0o0

Felicity walked through the door of the loft, exhausted and happy to be home. The aroma of rich food hit her nose and she turned to see Oliver taking something delicious looking out of the oven. He set it to cool on the counter and turned to see his fiance. 

“Felicity! You’re just in time. Dinner just needs to cool and then its ready. Thea’s over at the couch on her tablet.” He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, handing her a glass of red wine that he had poured. 

Felicity kicked off her shoes and sat down next to Thea, asking, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Finding out what kind of pizza I am,” she said, not looking up from the screen. “Buzzfeed is totally addicting.” 

Felicity downed the rest of her wine.

 

So there is day 11! only a few more to go until I’m done, and then on to my other fics!

Oh, and that hedgehog list is real. I looked it up.

As always, let me know what you thought.


	12. Day 12: The Front Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: ‘You’re the cute receptionist at the hotel I’m staying at for the holidays and I have to stop making up reasons to talk to you apart from actually asking you out before I have to go back home’ AU

Enjoy!

 

“Excuse me, could you help me?”

“Oh, I’m not a concierge.”

“…Then who are you?”

“My mom owns the hotel.”

“Does that mean you can’t help me?”

“Uh… No, I guess not. What do you need?”

“I need to know what you do for fun around here.”

“Well, there’s the spa, a ski resort about 10 minutes away-”

“No, I didn’t mean ‘you’ in general, I meant you specifically. What do you do for fun around here?”

“Me? Well…I, Uh-”

“My name is Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“So, Felicity, what is it that you do for fun around here? Because I would really like to take you out on a date.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. I’ve been hanging out in this lobby for the past week trying to get the courage to come and talk to you.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Uh… What changed your mind?”

“I leave the day after tomorrow. I didn’t want to go without at least saying I tried. So what do you say?”

“To what?”

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me, Felicity?”

“Yes.”

 

Aaaand Day 12 is done! This one was a bit shorter than I had originally planned, but oh well.


	13. Day 13: Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt: “hey it’s our wedding anniversary let’s take a look at our certificate of marriage..wait what do you mean we’ve been celebrating it on the wrong day for the past 6 years” au

Enjoy!

 

“Oliver?!”

At the distressed sound of his wife’s voice, Oliver raced down the stairs of their home, careful to avoid the children’s toys littering the stairs and floor. Ava and Tommy were at their aunt Thea’s for the day.

“What?! What is it?” he asked, reaching his wife’s side.

“Look at this.”

In her hands was their marriage certificate. 

“It’s our marriage certificate. Babe, what are you doing with it?”

“I thought that it would be nice to look at it again, since it’s our anniversary.”

“…Ok. So what’s the problem?”

“We celebrate our wedding anniversary on the 17th, right?”

“We have for the last six years.”

“Look at the date on the certificate,” said Felicity, handing him the paper. It took Oliver a second to see what she was talking about. “It says…our anniversary is…on the 18th…”

Oliver turned to look at his wife.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

“If you think it means that we’ve been celebrating one of the happiest moments of our lives on the wrong day for the past six years, then yeah.”

“…Huh.”

Felicity stared at her husband. “Please tell me that is not all you have to say.”

“I’m processing.”

“…And?”

“And…Is it…Is it really that big of a deal? We’re only off by one day…”

“You did not just say that.”

“Felicity…Wait, Felicity! Where are you going?” he asked, following her back upstairs. Walking into their bedroom after her, his face was immediately smacked with a pillow.

Staggering back, Oliver said, “Felicity?! What the-”

“It. Is. A. Big. Deal! Our anniversary is one of the very few days out of the year besides our birthdays where you and I stop everything and just focus on ourselves. And we’ve been celebrating it. ON. THE. WRONG. DAY!” she yelled, punctuating each word with a swing of the pillow clutched in her hand.

Oliver managed to grab a corner of the pillow, and the two of them tugged it back and forth until Oliver tackled Felicity onto their bed. Looking down at her, Oliver grinned.

“Oliver, don’t you dare! No! No distracting- AHHH!”

Felicity’s laughter rang throughout the house as Oliver tickled her. She squirmed, trying to get away from him, but his legs covering hers held her fast. 

“Alright! Alright! I give!” Felicity yelled out, breathless with laughter. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed her briefly. “You know, if you wanted, we could just celebrate on both days.”

“Huh. That’s actually not a bad idea.”

 

And there is day 13! Only one more left until these are done! Woohoo!


	14. Day 14: Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://40.media.tumblr.com/743c86f5275a6b89dd7642f9eb177624/tumblr_inline_o5jnmblYao1tp3ujn_500.jpg

Enjoy!

 

Felicity missed her fiance. 

He had a stupidly early flight, and had left at the ungodly hour of 3 am in order to catch it. 

Felicity was used to it, though. With Oliver newly reinstated as co-CEO of Palmer Tech, he had to make the requisite rounds to investors, ensuring them that this time, the company was in good hands. It did help that he had the previous CEO giving him her full support. 

She just liked waking up with him. 

Felicity didn’t have to go into the office until later in the afternoon, so she decided to get some laundry done until she had to get ready. 

Walking into the laundry room with the basket full of clothes in her arms, Felicity turned on the light and placed the basket on the dryer. After sorting the clothes into different loads of laundry, she turned toward the shelf to grab the detergent. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something pink.Turning to look, Felicity’s eyes widened.

An enormous heart, made out of post-it notes in her favorite shade of pink, covered the mirror. She stepped up to it, reading some of the words written on the post-its.

I love that you just get me

I love your family

You make me smile

I love the way you kiss me

You’re my best friend

Happy tears gathering in her eyes, Felicity took a picture of the heart with her phone and sent it to Oliver, with the message, I LOVE YOU TOO. 

After reading every note, Felicity took them all off the mirror and proceeded to place them throughout the house, in places she knew Oliver would see. She figured it would be something nice for when he came home. She smiled for the rest of the day.

Felicity loved her fiance.

 

AND THAT IS IT! All 14 prompts! I gotta say, I am actually pretty proud of myself that I was able to reach my goal of writing every one of these. I hope you all liked them!


End file.
